Maximilian Compton
Lord 'Maximilian Compton, 1st Lord of Constance '''GSU GCMT GCSM GCGE OV OM (born ''Maximilian Charles Louis Rupert Compton,13 March 3244) is the first and current Supreme Chancellor of the Central Galactic Union and was the last reigning Terran Emperor from 3268 to 3275. As such, he is the head of state and head of government of the galaxy-spanning republic which comprises the entire human population as well as the populations of numerous alien races. Prior to being elected to the office of Chancellor at the new Republic's foundation in 3275, he was the reigning Terran Emperor, chief of state and sovereign of the Terran Empire. He retains the full titulary of the Terran Emperor by courtesy, and until 3292 retained it by hereditary right as part of the Republic peerage and system of honours and nobility. He abdicated his titles' proper rights to his daughter, Mary Victoria, upon her marriage to Eta Rycon in 3292. Prior to his accession to the throne, he was twice Crown Prince of Terra and Duke of Saturn, and had been appointed to the office of Prime Minister of the Empire from February 3267 to June 3268. He joined the National Humanist Imperial Labor Party in 3257, at age thirteen, and became spokesman of the Party youth wing in early 3262. Demonstrating adept negotiation skills and a knack for public speaking, he was made titular chairman of the Party in 3266, at age 22, in an effort by the party steering committee to unite the Party and the Monarchy. A few months later, he replaced Henry Addington as Prime Minister, and Addington left the Party and went into retirement. When his father perished in battle in June of 3268, Maximilian ascended the throne and abolished the office of Prime Minister. He suspended Parliament in 3272 and his government unilaterally negotiated the war effort and the unification process of the human states during the Great War. In April of 3275, the Empire and all other human states were abolished and reorganized as a constitutional republic. Maximilian was nominated and elected to be provisional Chancellor of the Republic with dictatorial powers granted to him by the provisional legislature. In January 3276, he was elected Supreme Chancellor by the first Central Galactic Congress, and won re-election in 3288. He has been voted dictatorial powers by the Congress each year since his election to the office. Maximilian exercises the enforcement of the law with the full confidence of the legislature and people of the Republic, and participates in the legislature as President of the Congress, a role he holds ex officio as Supreme Chancellor. He has experienced the highest approval ratings of any national leader in the past century. Early life Maximilian Compton was born on March 13th, 3244 in the Royal Hospital attached to Nymphenburg Palace in Munich, Bavaria to Empress Maria Theodora, Princess of Naples and Emperor Francis Charles XII. He was christened Maximilian Charles Louis Rupert, of the House of Compton. He was baptised three days later at the Frauenkirche Cathedral and was created by Act of Parliament as Crown Prince of the Empire and Duke of Saturn. He was also, by hereditary right, Archduke of Austria, Palatine of Hungary, Prince of Prussia, Prince of Bohemia, Prince of Columbia, Prince of Constantinople, Duke of Ganymede, Duke of Bavaria, and Count of Jaffa and Ascalon. He was raised in the fast-paced life of the Imperial family, travelling for much of his early childhood. In interviews and books, he would recall that he most loved spending time in Bavaria, mostly at Neuschwanstein Castle, Hohenschwangau Castle, and Linderhof Palace. From ages six to twelve, he was fostered on Von Braun City on Earth's moon, in the court of Lord High Steward Frederick Rycon, 30th Emperor of Luna and then-Prime Minister of the Empire. While living there, he became lifelong friends with Philip Peregrine Rycon, heir to the Lunar titles, and they both were educated by tutor Renard Stipes. Stipes held National Humanist beliefs and engendered in both children a fierce nationalism towards the human race, a mistrust of aliens and communists, and a yearning for scientific knowledge and exploration. He was also familiarized with the militaristic culture of the Terran Empire, and desired a future military career. However, when he returned home to Earth and petitioned his father for an opportunity to attend military school, his desires were rejected. Francis Charles had grown to distrust the radical National Humanist tutors that had handled the Prince's education, and sought to keep Maximilian away from practical power until he determined that his son had become more conservative in his views. Politics Encouraged by his mother, another devoted National Humanist, Maximilian joined the National Humanist Imperial Labor Party as a registered member of the Youth Corps in April 3257. His father immediately revoked his position of Crown Prince by royal decree, though he did not remove his other titles. Maximilian's next-eldest sibling, Princess Thora Amelia, Duchess of Neptune was declared Crown Princess, also by royal decree. This caused a long-standing rift between his parents, and his mother began living in separate residences with most of the other children. Francis Charles began grooming Thora to succeed him, which also caused a rift between the Emperor and the Party, who favoured Maximilian in the succession. The Imperial Succession Crisis would endure for several years. Maximilian became spokesman of the Youth Corps in February 3260, and he began a series of highly-publicized speeches encouraging the youth of the Empire to join the Party and vote when they came of age. When Maximilian turned 18 in 3262, he was legally an adult and became a full member of the Party, and advocated for the vote in the 3262 general election. The election returned an enormous majority for the NHILP, and broke the Tory domination of Earth politics, as the National Humanists made significant gains in local elections as well as in the Imperial Parliament. Prince Maximilian joined the paramilitary National Volunteer Force, commonly referred to as the "Greenshirts", and was nominated to the Party Steering Committee by Frederick Rycon, leader of the aristocratic wing of the NHILP and Lord-Secretary of the Imperial Conservative Party in 3265 at age twenty-one. Maximilian's prestigious royal position, and the vetting by a major Party figure, allowed him unprecedented access to the highest places of power in the Party at what was considered a very young age. In September 3265, the Great War broke out and Emperor Francis Charles sought to work together with the National Humanists for the sake of national unity. The Emperor himself chose to lead Imperial forces from the front, commanding a fleet of space battleships as the spearhead of the Imperial campaign against the Soviet Republic. Frederick Rycon was made Prince Regent of the Empire, an extension of his hereditary role as Lord High Steward, and was legally empowered to act in the Emperor's stead as head of state. Maximilian, as Rycon's seeming protege, was made Director of the NVF and Director of the Youth Corps. He began to be seen as a future successor to the Party chairmanship, sooner perhaps than later as Prime Minister Addington increasingly came to be seen as an uncharismatic ideologue and a slow military strategist by the Steering Committee. A committee memorandum recommended Addington's dismissal from the Party chair, and the Steering Committee voted in the affirmative on the motion in late October 3266. Maximilian, then twenty-two years of age, was nominated by Rycon to be Party Chairman. Addington refused to call a new general election, and retained the Premiership. The situation did not last long, and Addington was dismissed from office in early February 3267. Rycon as Deputy Prime Minister temporarily exercised ministerial power until the official Party leadership election on March 10th. Maximilian was selected by the Steering Committee to be the new leader. Maximilian was appointed Prime Minister on March 14th, a day after turning twenty-three years old. Francis Charles, returning from the war front on leave, personally approved the appointment and had Maximilian returned to his former title and role as Crown Prince of the Empire, and granted him a commission as a Colonel in the Terran Imperial Army. In a highly ritualized ceremony, Maximilian travelled Europe and the Americas with his father and was crowned Co-Emperor of Austria, Germany, Rome, Constantinople, America, and Mexico, and Co-King of Prussia, Guatemala, Croatia, Cuba, Hungary, Bohemia, and Jerusalem in each respective title's traditional place of coronation. It was a formal recognition of Maximilian's ascendancy and his return to favour with his father, investing him with the authority to act in his stead. Francis Charles departed in late June to lead the Imperial Space Navy in a renewed offensive. Prime Minister Maximilian's tenure as Prime Minister began on 14 March 3267, and after the ceremonial coronations, his first order of business was to dismiss several of Addington's loyalists in the government and appoint a coalition cabinet of National Humanists and Tories based on merit. He approved a newly aggressive military campaign, which led to several arduous battles with the Soviets throughout 3267. The end result of the campaign, the Battle of Khoz, saw the downfall of the Soviet fleet. A series of smaller offensives harried the fleet further into Soviet space. Maximilian's approval ratings in polls began to climb, and he was seen as a fresh, youthful, and energetic face for the government. His war policy came to be the forefront of his political platform, dismissing or demoting generals and admirals who had been unsuccessful and promoting officers based on merit and accomplishment. National Humanist cultural doctrine was put in place as military policy, with alien enemy combatants to be given no quarter; Party security officers were attached as political commissars to military units starting in the offensive of 3267. At the same time as the military campaigns, Maximilian enforced party discipline within the NHILP and purged the Party of disloyal and obstructionist members. He abolished the Steering Committee and established himself as Supreme Party Leader, reorganizing the Party under a more hierarchical structure. He robustly expanded the Party Security Bureau under Frederick William Voss, Maximilian's successor as Director of Party Security and Director of the NVF, and worked to have Security Bureau personnel appointed to positions in the Imperial Strategic Intelligence Agency, the Domestic Security Agency, the Imperial Space Police, and the Imperial Investigation Department, as well as to have members of those agencies recruited into the Party and the PSB. This synchronized with his war policy, as Party commissars were deputized as agents of the ISIA and other agencies to legitimize their enforcement of political discipline on the battlefield. In domestic policy, Maximilian and the Imperial Parliament promulgated a slew of reforms that dismantled the vestiges of the old financial system and set the Empire on fiat currency, and nationalized much of the Empire's industrial and utility resources. Buoyed by competitive heavy industry and by extensive trade within the ISTO, the Empire's economy strengthened even in the face of war debt. Maximilian's government increased deficit spending to enlarge the military, provide a larger array of benefits for soldiers, and fund an expansion of the Terran welfare state. The economies of the Empire's allied states also strengthened under the new direction, leading to increased popularity of regional and foreign offices of the National Humanist Party. These economic reforms are credited as one of several steps in Maximilian's path towards human unification. Maximilian's government also pursued land reform and anti-crime laws, policies that synergized during a series of national scandals that revealed an aristocratic conspiracy against the government. This conspiracy, headed by Cassander Marten, promoted treason and worked with alien merchants and organized crime figures to obstruct and profit from the national war effort. The ultimate goal of the conspiracy was a coup d'etat and the ouster of the National Humanist party from government. The conspiracy was foiled, however, by early summer of 3268 and many conspirators were hanged. Marten himself died during an attack on his household that has been determined by an IID investigation to be the terminus of a dispute between factions of the conspirators. On 11 June 3268, Emperor Francis Charles XII died in battle. Prime Minister and Crown Prince Maximilian was notified within hours of the event and succeeded to the throne as Maximilian Charles I. Emperor Declared Emperor by the Parliament on 12 June, Maximilian continued the work of government while planning the formal coronation for later in the summer. Over the course of the next couple of months, his government pursued harder policies against obstructionist and insurrectionist aristocrats. The Marten conspiracy had demonstrated a very real threat of treason, and Maximilian was determined to prevent such assaults on the sovereignty of the Terran state again. Coronation Maximilian was crowned in a grand ceremony on Sunday, 5 August 3268 in the Cathedral of Our Lady of Terra in Brussels, following an extravagant military parade through the streets and in the air. Combining National Humanist and Imperial symbolism, the parade demonstrated the unity of State, Party, and People under one banner and name. After a cannonade, Maximilian departed the State Palace at 11am by way of a gilded chariot drawn by eight horses, dressed in a fine white silk tunic, embroidered in gold. He was greeted by a crowd of several thousand people, and escorted by a troop of horsemen of the Imperial Horse Guard to the cathedral. He was attended at his chariot by Lieutenant Xander Vox of the Capital Police and Personal Imperial Guard. Before entering the cathedral, he was vested by Lord High Chamberlain Constantine Romanov in a long blue satin tunic embroidered in a gold floral pattern and trimmed with ermine. He was then dressed in a heavy black velvet mantle trimmed again with gold embroidery and a lining of ermine fur with a short ermine cape, the train of which trailed behind him and was supported by six vassal kings: those of France, Argentina, Malaysia, Hejaz, Morocco, and Senegal. He took his seat at the throne, with assorted nobles and dignitaries taking their places aside him. Lord High Marshal Arthur Windsor handed him the sword Joyeuse, which was belted around his waist, and Lord High Chancellor Joseph Ruanda handed him the globe-capped sceptre. Lord High Steward Frederick Rycon stood by the altar with the Imperial Crown resting on a purple velvet cushion. A choir sang out a hymn in honour of the Emperor, with the heads of major Earth religions each in turn blessing the crown as the Emperor stood at the head of the aisle. Then the Emperor took the coronation oath with his hand resting on the crown, saying to the Lord High Steward: "I swear to maintain the integrity of the territory of the Empire, to respect and enforce respect for all treaties between the Empire and her allied states. To enforce the Imperial code of equality, liberty, and justice throughout the Empire; to pursue with vigour and ferocity any enemy of the Empire, foreign or domestic; and to govern in the sole interest, happiness and glory of the Terran people," He then took the crown and sat it upon his head. The choir again rang out in praise of the Emperor, and he took his seat while the vassal lords and all assembled persons prostrated themselves before His Majesty. In accordance with custom, the Emperor was empowered to make one decree from his coronation throne without any parliamentary oversight or approval, though he must otherwise govern with the consent and advice of the Imperial Parliament. Maximilian made a speech promising the unity of humanity under one nation, the merging of state and party, and decreed the abolition of the office of Prime Minister. The Emperor himself would personally chair all meetings of the cabinet, and would have a direct hand in the government of the Empire. The Emperor, in practice as well as in law, would be the sovereign autocrat of the Empire. He then dismissed the attendees to a great banquet in the city square, and held court in the cathedral for the remainder of the day, hearing and adjudicating disputes and petitions from Imperial subjects. As is traditional, he was promoted jointly to the highest general and admiral ranks in the branches of the Terran Imperial armed forces, having held reserve rank since being appointed Crown Prince. Great War Maximilian's reign, especially in foreign policy, was dominated by the Great War. The push to unify the human nations into one confederation was driven by the needs of the war effort. The various nations needed a coordination of their industrial and military resources, which had been gradually developing as part of the Interstellar Treaty Organization. The Empire led the vanguard in fighting on all war fronts, dominating strategic decision-making. At the most populous and most heavily industrialised of the human empires, it had the most resources to commit towards the war; and as the empire centred on Earth, it held symbolic primacy. However, Maximilian's war council included the rulers of all the other sovereign human states as well as their military chiefs of staff. They all pressed for greater unity and coordination. In November 3270, the ISTO was abrogated and replaced with the Treaty of Confederation, forming the Central Galactic Confederation, alternatively called the Confederated Union or the Galactic Confederation. The formerly sovereign nations were united as member states of a confederacy. All decisions were made by committees of the union parliament, the Confederate Assembly, composed of elected and appointed members from all member nations. The Confederation elected Maximilian as its First Consul and as President of the Assembly, who then chaired all major committee meetings for war, commerce, welfare, public safety, and treasury. These five committees formed the basis of the human victory in the war. While many holders of high office in these committees were Terrans, equal numbers were drawn from the top policy-makers of the other member states. The Confederate war council was identical to the previous ISTO joint war council, chaired by Maximilian and the Terran generals and admirals. Maximilian's personal aide-de-camp Céleste Beaumont was an active advisor of the war council, and suggested the famed Beaumont Doctrine as a coherent strategic policy. Much of Maximilian's time was consumed with organising the war effort, and he spent most of his days at one of several military headquarters: Marienburg castle in Prussia, his undersea redoubt in the Galapagos Islands, the Imperial War Headquarters in Belgium, the Army Headquarters in Berlin, the Kremlin fortress in Moscow, Edo Castle in Japan, and the Pentagon in the District of Columbia. Most of the elected members of the Confederate Assembly were National Humanists, and drove international policies of unifying various elements of the member states. Telecommunications, air travel, educational, and military standards were unified; the Trade Act effectively created a new closed monetary and trade system within the Confederation, and served as a predecessor to economic regulations under the Republic. Further, many representatives pushed for unification after the war under a nationalist, human republic. The most radical called for the downfall of the aristocracy, which alienated some of the leadership figures in the member nations. Maximilian was compelled to moderate the competing demands of the Party radicals and the noble lords who forged the alliance in the first place. Ultimately, he did side with the radical cry for a reformation of the confederacy into a meritocratic republic. Through 3270 to 3275, most of the various members of the FIGN surrendered to the Confederation. The Soviets were completely defeated and disarmed after January 3271, and the rump state formally surrendered. The focus then became oriented on the complete destruction and disarmament of the Free International Group of Nations. The employment of the Beaumont Doctrine in the Vryst Campaign saw the complete extermination of the Vryst as an independent power, and military strategists became implementing the doctrine in the conquest of the FIGN. The Great War came to a close in February 3275 as the final battle over Liberalis was concluded and the remnant forces of the United Suns were harried into dissolution. While small guerilla fleets and brigades still operated underground, the rump government of the United Suns surrendered on February 28th, 3275. Victory was declared, and the war concluded by treaty, on March 1st. The negotiations between the victorious powers of the Confederation were dedicated to the postwar New Order. The member nations were dissolved on March 30th by a 90% vote in the Confederate Assembly. The Assembly formed a committee to be a specially-designated Constitutional Convention. Chaired by Maximilian, it included such luminaries as Shannon McGrady, Philip Rycon, George Rothschild, Patrick Xiao, Justine Ingabire, and Ichikawa Misa. The committee drafted the Constitution of the Republic and put it to the floor of the Assembly on April 20th. It was passed unanimously, with provision for the present Assembly to act as an interim Congress until the first formal elections in January 3276. Supreme Chancellor Maximilian was nominated by Philip Rycon to be the provisional Chancellor, and was unanimously elected to the position. He was voted Dictatorial power for a period of eight months, with absolute authority to rule by decree and override any local, regional, or interstellar law to bring the nascent Union into order. Unifying the myriad of common law, civil law, and traditional law jurisdictions on populated worlds, colonies, and space habitats was a daunting challenge. It was a difficult period in the Union's history, which saw a huge amount of new legislation and legislative adjustments. The most important acts passed under Maximilian's provisional dictatorship were the Administrative Act, the Legislative Organization Act, and the National Security Act, which organised and centralised the general administration, organised the military structure, and fine-tuned the Congress' future structure and internal organisation. On 5 January 3276, Maximilian was up for election to his first term as Supreme Chancellor, and his formal dictatorship ended. He won the unopposed election to a twelve-year term and was inaugurated on January 30th. He chaired the meeting of the first Congress on February 1st. He was voted emergency dictatorial powers for a period of one year, giving him the ability to bypass legal restrictions and rule by decree. This has been used very rarely, however, and Maximilian has trusted the democratic process to produce effective policy. His first term as Supreme Chancellor saw sweeping changes in the Galaxy as the new government established its authority in the midst of violent upheaval. The first Congress authorised the creation of several ministries, separating the State Security Department and Galactic Police Department from the Ministry of the Interior and combining them under the Ministry of State Security. The armed forces were consolidated and established in the Defence Authorisation Act. The armed forces were demobilized and scaled down for a defensive mission, but this changed in 3279 as the Outer Rim Insurection forced a reevaluation of the threat of highly-mobile rebels. The Army expeditionary forces were doubled in size in 3280, a year that also saw political crises on colony worlds that culminated in the Keystone Incident. The 3280s saw a rise in piracy and terrorist violence, and in the wake of the Pirate War, Maximilian was compelled for the second time to rule by decree in a state of emergency in January 3285. Certain space pirate groups were declared terrorists, and were dealt with through military force. He declared the emergency over in 3285, except for the Banat distrct. At the same time, Chancellor Maximilian presided over a massive program of public works and welfare. The central government became involved heavily in providing basic services to the member worlds and colonies, devolving to local authorities where necessary. The government instituted a system of economic planning to guide the massive galactic economy towards certain social policies and goals. An overhaul of healthcare services, public utilities, social insurance, and income provision was undertaken between 3276 and 3282 in the first Six Year Plan, providing modern healthcare and basic income guarantees to even the most remote colonial populations. An investigation commissioned by National Security Committee in 3285 revealed deficiencies in social services in certain areas of space, particularly the Banat, which prompted enormous government action to restore order and provide for healthcare, education, and infrastructure. A continued state of emergency was maintained in that district until 3287. Maximilian's public welfare projects also included great works of art and architecture at home. The administrative capital of the Republic, the city of Constance on Earth, saw considerable renovation in new government buildings, monuments, and public squares. These years saw considerable change in the political structure of the colonies, guided by Maximilian. The Organic Act of 3282 enabled planetary governments on colonies to elect their governors, among other aspects of responsible government. For many former imperial colonies, these were the first times they were able to elect their chief magistrates. Around a third of colonies chose to enable popular gubernatorial elections. Maximilian was, by the end of his first term, an exceptionally popular leader, beloved by the people as the father of the nation and founder of the Republic. The nobility and leadership in the Republic owed him a debt of gratitude for raising them to their positions. However, a few grumblings of dissent arose due to the military conflicts in the Outer Rim, the Occupied Territories, the Banat, and the Outer Colonies between 3279 and 3285. Some questioned the high levels of spending on defence, public infrastructure, and welfare, and preferred for things to be devolved to the local governments. Many of these dissenters were of the Terran old nobility, many of whom still held governorships on their old fiefs and desired the power they once held in the feudal era. Maximilian was challenged in the run-up to the 3288 general election by Shannon McGrady, who sharply criticised his handling of the Pirate War and the revolts. In February 3288, Maximilian was reelected by the Congress to a second term by a margin of 89% to 11%. Maximilian's second term has been dominated by the Magellanic War. In the months following his election, his government experienced a shakeup; several junior ministers stepped down and his chief deputy, Philip Rycon, resigned his posts as Prime Minister, First Consul, and Vice Chancellor. Shannon McGrady was appointed Prime Minister, Liu Calvin was appointed First Consul, and Vivian Creed was appointed Vice Chancellor. In April, the Extragalactic Expeditionary Fleet was ambushed and attacked by forces of the Zaaroft Imperium in the Large Magellanic Cloud, sparking a punitive expedition that sought to induce the Zaaroft fleet into a battle of annihilation and force them to sue for peace on terms favourable to the CGU. The war instead ground into a slow, planet-hopping campaign from 3288 to 3294. This phase was followed by a reversal of fortune from 3294 to 3297, when the Zaaroft launched a counteroffensive, retook their worlds, and launched an invasion of the Milky Way. Union forces regained the upper hand and by the time of this writing, have driven the invaders out of the Galaxy. At every phase of the Zaaroft War, Maximilian has been deeply involved in the planning and execution of military strategy, drawing from his experience in leading the Terran Empire in the Great War. On 14 February 3292, he abdicated his Terran noble titles to his daughter, Mary Victoria, upon her marriage to Eta Rycon. He was granted by Act of Congress the title Lord of Constance the next day; if he retires from the Chancellorship, he will have the right to sit in the Central Galactic Congress. However, with the Magellanic War ongoing, he has shown no intention of retiring until the war is complete. Personal life Maximilian is the first of six children of the late Emperor Francis Charles and the Dowager Empress. His brothers Geoffrey and Edwin hold or have held positions of authority in the Central Galactic Government. Maximilian married Princess Anastasia Anabelle Rycon, the sister of Lord Philip Rycon, on 2 August 3273 in a private ceremony in the Imperial Chapel in Brussels; they had first met while Maximilian was fostered in the household of Frederick Rycon. They have one child, Mary Victoria, who married Philip's son, the Duke of Tranquillity, on St. Valentine's Day in 3292. Maximilian is a practising Catholic, though notably less devout than his father; as Chancellor, his duties have been to maintain the separation between religion and government. In personal politics, he has been a stalwart National Humanist since childhood and has promoted the National Humanist program as the ideology of the State for thirty years. He has been the most critical theorist on National Humanism since the 3000s, and falls into the radical republican, and broad-race schools of thought. His amendments to the NHILP platform serve as the final testament of the National Humanist ideology, and enshrined ethnic, religious, national, and racial equality within the human race. He has been most outspoken on the dangers of alien militancy, and the need for humanity to be strong, united, and without pity for its enemies. His devotion to republicanism led to his renouncing of the Empire and the eventual political dismantling of the Terran monarchy and the other sovereign monarchies of the Interstellar alliance. His personal interests and hobbies include equestrianism, fencing, hunting, and archery. A lifelong struggle with mild asthma, however, prevented his engagement in most sports and contributed to the interruption in his early intentions on a military career. Titles, honours, styles and arms Titles and styles * His Imperial Highness Prince Maximilian Charles Louis Rupert of Terra (13 March 3244) * His Imperial Highness The Crown Prince of the Terran Empire, Duke of Saturn (15 March 3244) * His Royal Highness The Duke of Saturn (6 April 3257) * His Royal Excellency The Duke of Saturn PC (14 March 3267) * His Imperial Highness The Crown Prince (1 May 3267) * His Imperial and Royal Majesty The Terran Emperor (11 June 3268) * Mr. Maximilian Compton (30 March 3275) * His Supreme Excellency Maximilian Compton, Terran Emperor (20 April 3275) * His Supreme Excellency The Lord of Constance GSU GCMT GCSM GCGE OV OM (15 February 3292) His full style as Terran Emperor between 11 June 3268 and 30 March 3275 was: "By the Grace of God and the Will of the People, Maximilian Charles of the House of Compton, Wittelsbach, Habsburg, and Hohenzollern, First of His Name, Emperor of the Terran Empire. Holy Roman Emperor, Latin Emperor of Constantinople, Emperor of America, Emperor of Austria, Emperor of Germany, Emperor of Jupiter, Emperor of Mexico, King of Bavaria, King of Bohemia, King of Croatia, King of Cuba, King of Dalmatia, King of Galicia and Lodomeria, King of Guatemala, Apostolic King of Hungary, King of Illyria, King of Jerusalem, King of Lombardy, King of Slavonia, King of Slovenia, and King of Venetia, Elector of Bavaria, Elector of Bohemia, Elector of Brandenburg, Elector of the Rhine, Archduke of Austria, Grand Duke of Frankfurt, Grand Duke of Krakow, Grand Duke of Posen, Grand Duke of the Lower Rhine, Grand Duke of Tuscany, Grand Prince of Transylvania, Duke of Upper and Lower Austria, Duke of Bavaria, Duke of Bosnia, Duke of Brunswick, Duke of Burgundy, Duke of Carinthia, Duke of Carniola, Duke of the Cumberland, Duke of Franconia, Duke of Friuli, Duke of Guastalla, Duke of Jülich, Cleves, and Berg, Duke of Lorraine, Duke of New York, Duke of Magdeburg, Duke of the Mississippi, Duke of Modena, Duke of Parma, Duke of Piacenza, Duke of Prussia, Duke of the Potomac, Duke of Ragusa, Duke of the Rockies, Duke of Saxony, Duke of Upper and Lower Silesia, Duke of Salzburg, Duke of Styria, Duke of Sulzbach, Duke of Swabia, Duke of Westphalia, Duke of Zara, Duke of Zweibrücken'','' Prince of Liechtenstein, Prince of Orange, Prince of Regensburg, Prince of Trent and Brixen, Prince of Tyrol, Margrave of Brandenburg, Margrave of Istria, Margrave of Upper and Lower Lusatia, Margrave of Moravia, Count of Gorizia and Gradisca, Count of Habsburg, Count of Hohenzollern, Count of Mark, Count Palatine of Neuburg and Simmern, Count Palatine of the Rhine, Count Palatine of Sulzbach, Lord of Nuremberg, Lord of Trieste, Archon of Earth. Honours * Grand Master and Knight Grand Star of the Order of Union and the Republic * Grand Master and Knight Grand Cross of the Order of St. Mary of Terra * Grand Master and Knight Grand Cross of the Military Order of St. Michael * Grand Master and Knight Grand Cross of the Order of the Galactic Eagle * Grand Master and Knight Grand Star of the Order of the Iron Cross * Master and Member of the Order of Victory * Master and Member of the Order of Merit * Master and Knight Commander of the War Merit Order * Knight of the Golden Spur * Knight of the Golden Fleece * Knight of the Order of the Black Eagle * Knight of the Order of the Garter * Knight of the Order of the Thistle * Knight of the Order of St. Patrick * Knight Grand Cross of the Order of the Bath * Knight Grand Cross of the Order of St. Stephen * Knight Grand Cross of the Order of the Red Eagle * Knight Grand Cross of the Order of the Aztec Eagle * Knight Grand Cross of the Military Order of Max Joseph * Grand Commander of the Royal House Order of Hohenzollern * Knight Grand Cross of the Order of the New Moon * Chief Commander of the Legion of Merit * Commander of the Legion of Honour * Knight of the Order of the White Eagle * Knight of the Order of the Elephant * Knight of the Order of the Holy Spirit * Knight of the Order of the Seraphim * Knight of the Order of the Redeemer * Knight of the Order of St. Olav * Knight of the Order of St. Matthew * Knight of the Order of St. Andrew * Knight of the Order of St. James of the Sword * Knight of the Constaninian Order of St. George * Knight of the Order of Ali * Knight of the Order of Pahlavi * Knight of the Order of the Nile * Knight of the Order of the Rue * Knight of the Order of Solomon * Knight of the Order of the Crescent * Knight of the Order of the African Star * Knight of the Order of the Golden Lion * Knight of the Order of the Rising Sun * Knight of the Order of the Brilliant Jade * Knight of the Order of Michael of Brave * Knight of the Order of the Star of India * Knight of the Order of the Southern Cross * Knight of the Order of the White Elephant * Knight of the Order of the Immaculate Conception * Knight of the Order of the Most Holy Annunciation Terran Imperial honours * Privy Counsellor * Prime Minister * Marshal of the Terran Empire * Colonel in Chief of the Emperor's Own 1st Hussars Regiment * Colonel in Chief of the Emperor's 1st Rifles Regiment * Lieutenant General of the Terran Imperial Army * Lieutenant General of the Imperial Terran Air Force * Vice Admiral of the Terran Imperial Space Navy * Vice Admiral of the Terran Imperial Naval Forces Foreign honours * Field Marshal of the Royal Army of Orion * Field Marshal of the Sagittarian Ground Forces * Commandant-General of the Royal Army of Cygnus * Field Marshal of the Royal Crux Army * Marshal of the Norman Army * Knight Grand Cross of the Order of the Black Swan * Knight Grand Cross of the Order of Morning Star * Knight Grand Cross of the Order of the Bow Category:Air Force generals Category:Army generals Category:Earthborn Terrans Category:Emperors Category:Government officials Category:Heads of government Category:Heads of state Category:House of Compton Category:Kings Category:Supreme Chancellors Category:Living people Category:Marine Corps generals Category:National Humanists Category:Navy admirals Category:Police generals Category:Prime Ministers Category:Security Council Category:Space admirals Category:State Security generals Category:Terran Emperors